Artemis Fowl:Holly and the imperius curse
by QueenB1993
Summary: Holly is under the imperius curse set by......
1. I LOVE YOU!

Artemis Fowl:

Holly and Her obsession (and relationship) with the Tree

xxxxxx

Disclaimer: I don't own any Artemis Fowl books character, but I do own the tree (AKA Arty)

XXXXXXX

Chapter1

Holly was walking down the street (even though she can fly), staring up into space, and then she saw him. The most handsome dude in the world

"He's so hot, so absolutely…"BAM!

"Perfect" Holly finished her sentence, and then she saw the tree

"Hello Arty! Let's get it on!" Holly ripped of her shirt and was passionately making out with the tree.

"OH Arty it's so big!" Holly shouted

"Yeah baby! yea! Oh Arty it is huge!" Holly yelled out

"What is huge? Are you okay?" It was Artemis and he seemed to be staring at Holly very questionably

"Uhmm…Yea It's huge! I mean your head, who ever knew you were so big headed, but have only a big peanut inside whose wanting to crack and be FREEEEE!" Holly was horny

"Uhmm….Holly you should go home now." Artemis turned around and when he saw Holly was about to follow he ran while calling for help.

Then Holly was too horny she humped the tree with her pants down. Then she realized she would need Artemis Fowl to the job

"Oh Arty!"

She looked everywhere until she realized he was at the gym, because that was the last place she would look. The in the boys bathroom Artemis was taking a shower

Holly stripped herself

And into the shower realizing it was Foaly

"Lets get it on holly." Foaly said

she realized she jumped into the wrong shower.

"Ah there he is." Holly said

Nope it wasn't Fowl it was Butler, then again but this time it was Julius

"Hey Short check my peanut."

"EWWWWWWWWWW!" Holy shouted and then stumbled into the right shower

"Uhmm This is awkward." Artemis said

"No it isn't Lets get it on!" Holly jumped on Artemis

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Artemis screamed!

"HUH" Holly realized while she was humping the tree a coconut hit her.

"DAMNIT!IT WAS A DREAM WAAAAAA!" Holly began to cry

Then she really woke up in bed, next to the tree.

"Hey Arty" Holly kissed the tree

Then she left to go to work

Author Note-Ahh a weird story yes BUT WHO CARES!

Holly- I care you bitch u cant make me like that

Author-Oh yes I CAN!

Holly-Come on bitch lets get it on

Author takes out the tree with a knife

Author- I'll kill it if u don't obey bitch!

Holly-No don't hurt Arty! Hey stop making me fall in love with a tree!

Author-TOO BAD About to cut arty

Holly- fine you win bitch!


	2. Another Damn Dream

Artemis Fowl:

Holly and Her obsession (and relationship) with the Tree

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: I don't own any Artemis Fowl books character, or the song I don't own anything but I do own the tree (AKA Arty)

Author-Thank u Banjo lover300 for your wonderful review but ahumm! IT'S MY STORY! So get used to it

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

Holly really woke up this time!

"Oh my Gosh! EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Holly couldn't believe the dream she just had.

She got dressed and went to work, singing

"WOULDN'T IT BE NICE IF WE COULD MAKE OUT STARING FOREVER AT THE SUN!" She sang

"HEY SHUT UP THAT'S NOT HOW YOU SING IT!" someone called

"FUCK YOU TH EDUDE WHO TRIED TO TELL ME HOW TO SING THIS SOOOOOONNNNNGG. WOULDN'T IT BE NICE IF I COULD FUCK ARTEMIS FOOOOOOOOWWWWWLLL." Then Holly realized she was in the LEP station .

"Everyone was staring…

"Uhmm.. WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT! GET BACK TO WORK!" Holly shouted

"Aww….don't worry Holly, you eat the crap out of them…once we RULE THE WORLD!MUAHAHMUAHAHA!"

"Who the fuck are you?" Holly cried out loud

"I am YOU, EVIL YOU!TINININI ( does the twilights song)." The evil conscious said

"No let's bring peace to the world."

"Now who the fuck are you!" Holly was very confused

" I am You, but good you ( does I have the whole world in my hand song)." good conscious said.

" LETS FUCK ARTEMIS FOWL!"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Holly cried out (A/N out loud of course muahaha)

" I'm Horny you!" said horny conscious

"JESUS CRIST ARE THERE ANY MORE? NO GOOD THEN" Holly was practically screaming her head off

" HAAAAAAAATTTTEEEEE"

"AHHHHHH!" Holly ran and locked her self in a bathroom.

"What, I just came to bring her coffee HAAAAAAAATTTTEEEEE, the Honduran one you know." It was some coffee physco dude

somewhere else

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Artemis fowl is sleeping……….

Artemis- Author leave me alone!

Author- NO!

Artemis-I'll kill you!

Author-you CANT!

Best friend walks in:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pokemon lover best friend- I LOVE POKEMON! I DREW A POKEMON DURING CLASS!

Author- Get out PLBF I'm writing

PLBF-About pokemon!

Author- NO, About ARTEMIS FOWL

PLBF- I like him too

Author-Yes I know , now go outside

PLBF-WHY?

Author-OH MY GOSH A PIKACHU!

PLBF-WHERE!

Author-OUTSIDE

(Best friend runs outside)

Author-OK, where was I oh Ya………………………Shit I forgot………Oh well

Another best friend walks in

Author-Hi Maxine

Maxine- treeeeeeeeeeeee

Author-Yes I know there's a tree outside

Maxine-Must HUMP!

(Maxine jumps out the window falls in the pool then climbs out, and humps the tree)

Author- Now you see where I got my "inspiration"

Bruno Da Costa walks in (some asshole, reading while I write…..)

(p.s. he cant hurt me I have the teacher riiiiigggghhht behind me)

Bruno-I'm Gay

Auhtor-I figured

Bruno-I' m in 9th grade (holds up 10 fingers)

Author –wow

Bruno- I love u!

Author- did u take or medice?

Bruno-NOO

doctors and nurses come running with shots

Bruno -AHH HEY THIS NURSE IS HOT

Nurse slaps bruno

Author- why cant i write in peace in my retarteded mind!


	3. A Carmen Electra confession

Artemis Fowl:

Holly and Her obsession (and relationship) with the Tree

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: I don't own any Artemis Fowl books character I don't own anything but I do own the tree (AKA Arty)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3 Carmen ann her f b

Artemis Fowl is in his walking around his the NY when he sees……..TINININININI CARMEN ELECTRA! Artemis feels his heart pounds…when holly comes up to him

"AHHH…. You scared me. What are you doing here!"

" I have no idea…..I'm watching you…"

(This may have nothing to do with the story…but one time I was in math and I wasn't paying attention, and when my teacher asked if I had watched her… I said I have been watching you!)

"Holly are you on Drugs?"

"NO!"

" Are you a transsexual?"

"NO!"

"I'm…"

"Your gay…is that it!"

"YES! Wait NO! I'm NOT!"

"Don't hide your inner self holly…"

"Artemis you don't understand!"

but Artemis was long gone since he went to see plastic surgery. I mean Carmen

Electra

"Hhhhii." He stammered

Fake boob job was on the cell phone

"No I need lipo on my "

Please stand by…

"Hi! I'm Artemis."

"Wow I am Carmen."

"Soooo…"

"It s going to cost you a 100 topless..3,0000 naked and 100,000,000,000 to make love!"

"LUCKY ME! I GET THAT MUCH MONEY!"

"realllly….. Well are you good…"

But then holly came and shot Carmen's boobs and water spilled out of them and …everybody saw the truth!

"She is a flat chest!" someone called

Artemis was stunned then saw something sticking out the pants…

"She's a transsexual!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx somewhere at Artemis house

"AHHHHH!"

Artemis screamed…he looked at his beloved Carmen Electra poster and kissed it and went back to sleep…while his bed was wet………

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holly was sleeping so I don't feel like talking about her….i don't know why this story is fulled with deams….but one dream wasn't fake!

Artemis saw his beloved celebrity (SLUT) and walked up to her

but Artemis was long gone since he went to see plastic surgery. I mean Carmen

Electra

"Hhhhii." He stammered

Fake boob job was on the cell phone

"No I need lipo on my "

Please stand by…

Later…

"Hi! I'm Artemis."

"Wow I am Carmen."

"Soooo…"

"It s going to cost you a 100 topless..3,0000 naked and 100,000,000,000 to make love!"

"LUCKY ME! I GET THAT MUCH MONEY!"

"realllly….. Well are you good…"

But then holly came and shot Carmen's boobs and water spilled out of them and …everybody saw the truth!

"She is a flat chest!" someone called

Artemis was stunned then saw something sticking out the pants…

"She's a

LOADING…..

I got the whole world in my hands I got the whole world in my hands….

Ual"

"A what?" somebody called out

" I said she's a…."

End of chapter


End file.
